sandyypboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Friegen Luders
|image = |race = | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Member of Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 482 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} Luders Friegen is a member of the Vandenreich. Appearance Luders' attire consists of a long, white robes over which he wears a waist length white robe that feature a white hood with black face mask and epaulettes. A thin black sash goes from the left epaulette to the right side of his waist. He also wears white boots. His eyebrows and hair are dark on the right and white on the left side. His hair reaches down to his shoulders. He has a series of circular marks on his face above and below his eyes. Personality History Two days before attacking Soul Society, Luders inspected the route that was going to be used to break into Seireitei and reported that at that rate Soul Society would lose its balance of souls with the Living World in the near future.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 12 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Friegen leads six masked members of the Vandenreich to Seireitei where they interrupt a Shinigami that is reporting to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, leaving the messenger lying in a pool of their own blood. When he demands who they are, Luders greets him and informs him that they are there to declare war on the Gotei 13.Bleach Chapter 482; pages 15-17 When Luders questions the level of security in the Captain-Commander's chamber, Yamamoto tells him that he himself is the best security there is. When Lieutenant Sasakibe is propelled across the room with a large arrow through his body, Luders tells him to praise the lieutenant for showing him what his fate would be and states that after fighting and sacrificing everything, Soul Society will be destroyed in five days by the "Vandenreich".Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 2-4 & 17-18 The group then leaves as Yamamoto attacks them, disappearing from Seireitei before Yamamoto's flames fade. Luders and the group return to their base where they find an injured Ivan Azgiaro bowing. Luders comments on Ivan's injuries and says that he is bowing to him. As the pair bicker over his comments, their leader severs Luders' arm, complaining that he dislikes arguments.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 4-6 & 14-17 Luders struggles to his knees, declining the leaders offer to allow him to lye down before him. He states that five days is required for both them and Soul Society to prepare for the battle. This prompts the leader to question if Luders is a prophet. Luders denies this and is then asked why he is talking about the future.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 & 12-13 & 14-17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vandenreich Category:Draft Page Category:Arrancar